Bad Kitty
by MaiMeo
Summary: Manami loves her cat, Karma, but everyday life can be quite the adventure due to his mischievous antics.
1. Chapter 1

"Karma-kun! I'm home!"

The cat boy eagerly ran to his owner at the sound of his name. He hugged the small girl, his body towering over hers. "I missed you Manami-sama!" he exclaimed as he nuzzled the top of her head against his cheek.

The girl laughed at his affection. "I was only at school, Karma-kun."

"That doesn't mean I wasn't lonely while you were gone," he whined, "How was school?"

"It was pretty tiring today," Manami replied, wriggling free of her pet's embrace. She headed to the kitchen with intent to get a glass of water, but when she got there, the sight before caused to to drop her bag with a thud.

"Karma-kun! What did you do!?" she yelled.

"Do what?" he responded, feigning innocence.

Her arm gestured towards the mass of dirt and broken clay that littered the kitchen floor. "Why are all of my plants destroyed!?"

He pursed his lips together, turning his nose up to the air. "I was bored. It's Manami-sama's fault for leaving me all alone."

Manami stood with her mouth agape. _All of the time and money I put into growing those herbs… gone._

Karma's red tail swished back and forth from his seat on top of the kitchen counter as he watched his owner sweep the dirt from the floor. It was silent between the two of them. It was common for the duo to spend afternoons in silence, enjoying each other's company, but this silence was different somehow. He didn't know why, but this silence made him uneasy.

His red ears folded downwards. "I'm sorry, Manami-sama."

Her sweeping stilled and she gave a forgiving smile. "It's alright, Karma-kun."

* * *

I feel like I made them a little OOC, but hope you enjoyed! Just to clarify, I used '-sama' instead of 'Master' just because I liked the sound of it more. This is definitely the type of fiction where you don't want to think too much while you read. Lol

Dont forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Manami didn't particularly mind thunderstorms. In fact, she quite enjoyed them during the night when it was dark enough to see the lightning illuminate the sky. It was simply fascinating to watch the flashes in between the clouds. The thunder always set the perfect beat to accompany the light show. She always thought that the glowing veins in the sky were like Mother Nature's fireworks.

However, Karma, who was currently tightly clinging to Manami in her bed (even though her bed was too small for two to comfortably lay down on), had a different opinion about thunderstorms.

"The world is ending, Manami-samaa!" he cried, burying his face in her chest.

She couldn't help but blush at his action as she gently pet his scarlet hair. "T-There there. It's just a thunderstorm, Karma-kun. It'll be over soon."

He only whined in response, nuzzling his nose against her neck. Manami bit her lip and blushed. Lately, Karma had been a lot more cuddly with her. It was only a couple of months ago that he started coming to her to hide from thunderstorms. She also noticed that he developed a habit of bothering her during her study time, usually hugging her from behind her chair, placing his head on her shoulder. _Manami-samaaa_ , her pet would whine, _Play with meee. I'm lonelyy._ Her grades had actually dropped a bit because he was interrupting her so often. Her mischievous kitty was becoming quite the nuisance.

At that thought, Manami rigorously shook her head. _Bad Manami!_ she mentally chided, _It's not Karma-kun's fault! You've been so busy lately, of course he's lonely!_

Determined to make it up to her pet (and hopefully calm him down a bit), she gave all of her attention to comforting the cat boy in her arms, fully prepared to stay awake with him until the storm was over. Even if that meant staying up until morning. _Poor Karma-kun_ , she thought. His ears were folded in fear, making him resemble a large, trembling tiger. She began stroking the back of Karma's pointed ears, knowing how much he liked being scratched there. He didn't purr like he usually did, but he did seem to relax.

Unbeknownst to his owner, Karma smirked against her chest, fangs gleaming in the moonlight. In all honesty, he actually wasn't afraid of thunderstorms. Sure, he didn't like them, but it wasn't something to be a pussy about.

The one good thing about thunderstorms was that they gave him an excuse to cuddle with his beloved owner all night long.

His golden eyes glowed in the dark, clearly reflecting mischief. He nuzzled deeper into Manami's chest.

"Manami-samaa~! The storm is so scary~! Don't leave me alone~!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! I'm having a little trouble writing because I keep thinking how weird it is to date your pet. I just have to keep reminding myself that it's for the fluffy moments and that Karma is just a human with cat ears/tail. I guess that makes things less weird?

Thanks for your feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't want it."

"B-But Karma-kun, we should really disinfect them."

"No!" the cat boy complained, "It stings!"

Manami sighed in frustration. Her little (actually, big) kitty was quite the handful. "Karma-kun, if you let me treat your wounds, I'll give you a treat."

His ears perked up at the words he wanted to hear. _Mission accomplished._

He obediently sat as she disinfected and bandaged his cuts and scratches. "Geez Karma-kun. You're always getting into fights with Terasaka-kun," she chided, placing one last bandage on his cheek. "Can't you just get along with the neighbors?"

"That dumb dog was asking for it, Manami-sama," he retorted. "Nobody calls my owner a stupid bitch and gets away with it."

Manami sighed again, stroking his head as a silent gesture of gratitude. She didn't particularly care that she was called names by a dog, but nonetheless she appreciated her pet's loyalty.

"Manami-sama," Karma asked, "Where's my treat?"

"Okay okay, I know," she giggled. _He's so childish._

She prepared a small cone of strawberry milk ice cream for her overgrown kitten. It was always his favorite, and she made sure to keep some stored in the freezer for him. Surprisingly, he never fixed himself any when she was away at school. Her little pet would always ask her permission or wait for her to reward him.

Karma happily licked at his frozen treat, eyeing his owner as she put away the first aid kit. His ear twitched once, then twice. _This isn't enough._ He got up from the kitchen stool and hugged his owner from behind, careful not to spill his ice cream on her.

She tensed. "K-Karma-kun? Is something wrong?"

"Manami-samaa…" he whined in her hair. "My wounds still hurt. Will you kiss them better?"

"K-Karma-kun! You're not a child! I couldn't possibly do something like that," she stammered as she pried herself out of his embrace, her cheeks clearly inflamed.

The cat boy pouted. "I'm hurting so much, but my owner doesn't love me," he cried dramatically, "Even though you don't love me, I'll still be by your side forever, Manami-sama."

"W-Wait! I'm sorry, Karma-kun! Of course I love you! I'll do it!"

"Yay!~" he cheered in victory, plopping himself on the nearest chair. Meanwhile, Manami registered what she had just said. Her face reddened to the point it matched her pet's fur. She rigorously shook her head, regaining her composure. _I-I'll just do it quick!_

"W-Which one hurts Karma-kun?"

"All of them."

"What!?"

His ears drooped. "But you said you would kiss them better. Did you lie, Manami-sama?"

"N-No… I'm sorry. I'll do it," she replied, averting her gaze from the adorable scene in front of her.

She gently picked up his arm without his treat and kissed the back of his elbow. _Chu._ His upper arm was next. _Chu._ Switching arms, she put a kiss on the back of his hand. _Chu._

Nearly ready to faint, Manami stuttered, "T-There. All b-better, Karma-kun."

His tail swished back and forth, dissatisfied. "Manami-sama. You missed one," he whined, pointing to his cheek.

"B-B-But-! T-That spot is…" her sentence got quieter as she continued. Karma pouted in response, putting on his best puppy-dog face that he knew she couldn't resist.

And he was right, because his owner slowly got closer, placing a small kiss on his bandaged cheek. _Chu._ It was only a peck, but he was perfectly content. Especially after seeing how flustered she was.

Licking his ice cream, Karma gave Manami a deceiving innocent smile. "Thank you, Manami-sama~"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Just wanted to mention: _Chu_ is a sound effect for a kiss. I used _Chu_ instead of _Smooch_ because I thought it sounded more like a peck rather than a full-fledged kiss. Also, Karma the cat likes ice cream. Let's all just ignore the fact that real cats don't do that for the sake of fluff.

Thank you for your comments!


	4. Chapter 4

She stood at the doorway, pulling on her shoes.

"Well, I'm off. Be good while I'm gone, Karma-kun."

The cat boy's tail simple flicked in response for he was too lazy to get up from his nap on the couch.

When she arrived in her classroom, Manami couldn't help but wonder if her cat was mad at a her for leaving him alone again. It was rare for him not to see her off in the mornings.

She let out a sigh. _But it's not like I can just skip school to stay at home with him._

"Good morning, Okuda-san!" a voice called out to her.

Looking up to see her pigtailed friend, she greeted, "Good morning, Nagisa-kun."

The boy took a seat next to her. "Is something bothering you? That was quite a big sigh you let out."

"To be honest," she began, "my cat has been acting weird lately."

His azure eyes widened in surprise. "You just noticed that Karma acts weird?"

Realizing how factual her classmate's statement was, Manami corrected herself. "Well, weird for Karma-kun. He's been super clingy lately, and the other day he got into another fight with Terasaka-kun."

"Maybe he's just lonely," Nagisa speculated, "Clinging to you is probably just how he gets your attention."

Manami's eyebrows furrowed, considering his theory. "Also," the pigtailed boy added, "Isn't your neighborhood just full of dogs? It makes sense that he wouldn't get along with them because he was a stray. He's even pretty wary of Akari."

"I guess you're right, Nagisa-kun," she said, "Karma-kun did seem to be acting lonely, and he never really did like dogs. Even if they're as friendly as Akari-chan."

Nagisa couldn't help but inwardly laugh at how dense his friend was. He didn't visit very often, but sometimes he and his dog would stop by as family friends. In his eyes, it was clear that the devious red kitty was completely smitten with his bespectacled owner. Because Manami was so blind to anything involving love, Nagisa and Akari were currently in the middle of a bet: how long will it take for the Satan-spawn cat to confess his love? From the looks of the troubled owner before him, Nagisa felt like he would win.

"I heard that the local shelter has some cats up for foster care. Do you think I should foster one for a bit, Nagisa-kun?" the girl asked.

Nagisa hesitated to respond. As a friend of the kitty, he knew that Karma would throw a hissy fit. "I don't know, Okuda-san. Will you be okay with getting another cat while your mom is overseas?" he advised.

"Oh, I guess you're right," Manami admitted, "I'll ask her first."

For the sake of everyone within a five mile radius of Karma, Nagisa prayed that the girl would not get another cat.

* * *

Pretty boring chapter, but I just wanted to introduce Nagisa and Akari and how they're totallydown for KaruMana.

Thank you for the feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

He frowned as he recalled the events earlier that morning.

 _"I have a surprise for you, Karma-kun!"_

 _The cat boy's ears perked up. "What is it?" Karma asked, sitting up on the couch._

 _"You'll have to wait until I get home from school," Manami teased, "Be a good kitty while I'm gone, okay?"_

 _His golden eyes followed his owner's back as she left out the door. "What's the point of telling me that there's a surprise then," he mumbled out loud as he returned to his nap._

Karma checked the clock for the umpteenth time that afternoon. "Manami-sama is really late today…" he said, not particularly to anyone.

He rolled in his bed, worry consuming his thoughts. "What if she fell down a manhole because she was too preoccupied with a chemistry book? Or what if she lost her glasses, and now she can't find her way home?"

He paused.

"Or… what if that dumb dog, Terasaka, attacked her…?"

Sitting up, he ran to the front door, intent on looking for his missing owner… only to run right into her. Literally.

"Ow… that hurt…" Manami muttered from the ground. Suddenly, she was pulled into a hug, scarlet hair tickling her cheeks.

"Manami-sama!" Karma cried, "Where were you this whole time!?"

The girl simply rubbed his back, trying to calm her pet down. "I'm sorry I worried you, Karma-kun. I was picking up the surprise."

After picking herself up off the ground, Manami gestured towards a tall figure with her arm.

"Karma-kun, meet Gakushuu-kun," she introduced. Karma eyed the intruder. He had two cat ears adorned on his ginger head and violet eyes, much like his owner. The redhead frowned as the newcomer made a bow to greet him. "We'll be fostering Gakushuu-kun for a while, so get along, ok?"

The rest of the afternoon was filled with tension, unbeknownst to the bespectacled girl. Karma had been sending death glares hidden behind a fake smile to the new cat all afternoon.

"Manami-sama, would you like some help with making dinner?" Gakushuu asked, hoping to escape the devil kitty's glares.

The hairs on Karma's neck stood on end as a dark aura surrounded him. "I want to help too."

"That's so nice of you two!" Manami exclaimed. "Could you please wash and cut the vegetables? Thank you so much!"

The girl hummed in delight. _They're getting along so well!_

Meanwhile, the whole neighborhood could smell bloodlust in the air, warning them to stay in their homes.

* * *

Sorry I took a while to update! I had a little trouble writing this chapter. Any other KaruManaGaku fans out there? They're my OT3 and I'm trash. God I need help.

Feel free to review!


End file.
